


The Grand Tour

by JessicaLynne



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Locked Rooms, Russell's Parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: "In 1897 your father took the grand tour and came to England, where he met your mother at the British Museum.""Over the display of Roman antiquities. Holmes, I've told you this many times."--Locked RoomsAKA How it all truly began.....(Originally published in the Letters of Mary group on Yahoo. Yes, I am the original author. My screen name on LOM is texandivasis.)
Relationships: Charles Russell/Judith Klein
Kudos: 3





	The Grand Tour

London, 1897

A tall, slim and blond gentleman (American, by the cut of his suit) was browsing through the British Museum one day. He was a recent university graduate, and his parents had sent him on a trip to London as a gift to celebrate the happy occasion. He called it "taking the grand tour."

The museum was filled with displays from all over the world. The gentleman walked past a young lady looking at a display of ancient Middle Eastern pottery and sculptures. She was very beautiful, he thought. Tall as he was, with brown eyes and thick dark brown hair pinned up under her hat.

He had just walked into another room when he heard a startled scream behind him! He ran back out of the room he had just walked into to find the same young lady collapsed into a pitiful heap on the floor in front of the Roman antiquities display. Apparently she hadn't seen the "Wet Floor" sign the cleaning lady (what did the British call them again, charwomen or something of the sort?) had left behind.

"I beg your pardon, Miss, are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so," she said as he helped her up. "Thank you very much, Mr...."

"Russell, Charles Russell."

"Judith Klein. One would think as a rabbi's daughter I would be more observant of where I was going. These new shoes are painful, I'm trying to break them in...." she rambled on, still a bit rattled by her fall.

"Miss Klein, after a fall like that you must be hungry. A shock like that can't be any good. It's getting close to lunch time, and if you have no other plans I would be delighted if you would join me." She nodded, hesitantly. "Are there any good restaurants close by?"

"Simpson's is an excellent restaurant, and Tonio's is good too."

"Lead the way, then."

As they walked out of the museum, they fell into easy conversation. By the time they had walked through the doors at Simpson's they had known each other forever.....


End file.
